The Thunder Rolls
by Jubei Bakura
Summary: It's 3:30 in the morning, not a soul in sight. The city was looking like a ghost town on a moonlit summer night. She waited for him, hoping he wasn't where she thought he was.


JB: This is one of my favorite songs so I hope you like it.**

* * *

**

**Our Story After Our Fun 'n' Games**

**Chapter 1-**

**The Thunder Rolls**

– _**3:30 in the morning,  
Not a soul in sight,  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night.  
Raindrops on the windshield,  
There's a storm moving in.  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been.  
And the thunder rolls.  
And the thunder rolls.  
**_

A dark haired man comes out of a house, walks to his car and starts down the road to his home. "3:30…she'll never know." The dark haired man says to himself in an exhausted voice from the night's events that wouldn't be told. Or so he thought

_**– Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town.  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown.  
Askin' for miracle,  
Hopin' she's not right,  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night.  
And the thunder rolls.  
And the thunder rolls.  
**_

"I wonder where he is. It's not like him to be out this late…" A brown haired woman walks back and forth with the bottom stair lights on, so not to wake the children. "I hope he comes home soon…..I just hope I'm not right about what he's doing." Unknown to her, her three children are at the top of the stairs watching their mother.

_**– The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes.  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night,  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls. **_

– She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive,  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls.  


The dark haired man comes out of the car that he parked in the driveway; the brown haired woman sees him, rejoices and runs out to her husband but stops when she smells an unfamiliar sent. She stares at her husband's green eyes and know what he has done and He knows it. "You were with her…weren't you?" She says silently. He makes up an excuse. "No honey, I was at work and on my way home I stopped for something to eat." The brown haired woman sees through his lies and walks calmly back into the house, with anger in her dark green eyes.

_**– The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes.  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night,  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
**_

– _**The thunder rolls**_

She walks to her bedroom; he follows her thinking that she believes him, unknown to him of what awaits him in their bedroom and unknown to both, their children follow too. "I know you were with her, don't you deny it you two timing bastard!!" She turns and slaps him in the face all she's worth. He slaps her in return and grabs her by her throat, pushes her against the dresser and throws her to the ground. A cry is heard behind him, he turns to see his three children. A little light brown haired girl has her hand over her mouth, a boy taller than the girl just stares stunned at the sight before him and the littlest child holding his teddy bear for dear life as he cries at his parents fighting.

– _**She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been**_

The dark haired man walks towards them. "Come here, daddy's not gonna hurt ya." "Get away from them!! Mimi, Joseph get Alex outta here!!!" The kids do as they're told while their mother quickly rummages through her dresser drawer, pulls out a gun and points it to her husband who slowly turns toward her. "Put it down, it doesn't have to be like this. Give me the gun." He tries to reason with her. She doesn't listen and pulls back the hammer, above the trigger, warning him to stay away. "Don't you ever come near my children ever again." The dark haired man lounges forward as she shuts her eyes tightly and fires three shoots. She opens her eyes and her husband lying on the ground motionless…lifeless.

– _**The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes.  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night,  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart…**_

His eyes a dark green from death, she drops the gun, walks over to here children as they came out from behind the couch and kisses them on the forehead. She walks over to the phone and dials down a number. Someone answers. "'Lo?" "Joey?" "Sis? Ya know what time it is? What's da madder?" The woman starts to cry on the phone. "Serenity, what's da madder?!? What happened?!? Are ya hurt?!?" Joey, her brother, asks in concern. "C-can you pick me up big brother, please. I don't want to be alone anymore." Serenity cries. "S-sure, I'll be dere in a few minutes." "Thanks Joey." She hangs up the phone and tells her kids to pack what they can.

Joey comes as fast as he could with his wife in the passenger seat, they pull up to his sisters house and sees her and her kids come out with small suitcases. Joey opens the trunk, puts their suitcases in then looks at his little sister. "Serenity, what happened?" She doesn't look at him, only at her brother's wife, Téa. "Sis, please…tell me what happened?!" Joey begs, she finally turns to him and hugs him, crying, and tells him in a soft voice. "Duke…he-he was with her again……and…I guess it's the last time I'll worry about him."

Joey understands what she did, and softly tells her it's okay and to get in the car. She sits in the back seat with her two children in the back and her youngest asleep on Téa's lap. "Mommy, is daddy coming with us?" Mimi asks her mother. Serenity shakes her head at her daughter. "No honey, daddy's not coming with us…not this time." "Okay. G'night mommy." "Good night, baby." Serenity smiles a closes her eyes and drifts off in to a blissful slumber.

– _**The thunder rolls

* * *

**_JB: I hoped you liked it. This my first time I wrote anything sad before so please don't flame me or else I'll send Serenity after you!! You know what she can do!! 

Serenity: -loading her gun- Flamers will be shot, all survivors will be shot again... -gives the crazy eye-

Please r+r


End file.
